My Version of Awakened
by panky95
Summary: Zoey's back and she finally found a way to kill Kalona. But is it really the end. Will Zoey and Stark finally be at peace? Or will Neferet be an even bigger threat then Kalona ever was? Read to find out! Read and review!i DO NOT own HoN! thxz!
1. Chapter 1

A house of night: my version of Awakened  
Chapter 1. Zoey

What did Nyx mean when she said it's just the beginning? This got me worried. What was going to happen? What was I going to do? I looked down at Stark. He looked happy that I was finally back, but in so much pain. He needed help. He needed to be healed. I bent down so I was inches away from Starks face and whispered "thank you. Thank you for everything. My warrior, my guardian, my Stark." I kissed him softly on the lips and turned to Sgiach and said "he needs help. He needs a healer. Is there anyone here who can help?"

"You are the only one who can help him," Sgiach said in her musical voice.

"But how? I'm not a healer! I can't help him!" I started to get worried. How can I help?

"Look into your soul for the answer, and you will then know what to do." ok look into my soul.

"Spirit come to me. Go to Stark and strengthen him. Help him heal." Nyx please help me heal him. I don't know what else to do!

I then heard Nyx whisper into my thoughts. "I am giving you the power to heal. Use it to help your guardian."

"Thank you Nyx," I whispered to myself. I then put my hands over Starks wounds. My hands started to glow a goldish color, along with Starks wounds. Then he was healed. And all that was left was a scar.

I looked at Stark. He looked amazed from what I had done. "Better?" I asked him.

"Much better," he said with his cocky smile I loved so much.

"I'm so tired," I said yawning.

"I will have one of my warriors show the four of you to your rooms. When everyone is well rested we will discuss what is to be done next."Sgiach said. Then a mountain like warrior walked towards us.

"Fallow me," the warrior said. We followed him to a hall with all doors. I'm guessing they are the warriors' rooms. Then we walked up to a hug double door. The warrior opened it and it led to another hall with doors. He stopped at one of the doors and said, "Here are the guest rooms. You may choose whichever you feel most comfortable in." and with that said the warrior walked away.

Stark and I walked into the room. It was hug. The walls were a deep red. And the floors were a deep cherry wood. There was a king sized bed right in the middle with a night stand with a beautiful antique lamp on both sides. There was a flat screen TV on the wall facing the bed. A walk-in closet on the left of the room and on the right a bathroom.

I walked into the bedroom and fell face first in the bed. "I am so tired." Stark just laughed at me and sat on the other side of the bed. I got up and crawled over to his side. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. I looked up and smiled at him. I don't disserve him. I thought to myself. How can I ever repay him for saving my life?

"I can think of a few ways." stark said with a cocky grin on his face.

"what are you talking about?" I asked him with a confused look on my face.

"you just said that you don't know how to repay me for saving your life." stark said.

"I didn't say that...I thought that." Stark looked at me with a confused look on his face. Ok this is weird. I thought.

"you're telling me!"

"you did it again!"

"oh my goddess! I can read your mind! Can you read my mind?" stark asked with excitement in his eyes.

"I don't know. Think something." I told him. Then I listened.

"I love you Zoey. I always have and always will." stark said in his thoughts.

"awwww stark! I love you too!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing his face like the world was going to end. After minutes of sucking face, I decided it was time for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Zoey

The dream I had had to be the best dream I had in a long time. It was about Stark and me. We were at the beach; it was night time of course, just snuggling under the stars. The ocean was beautiful. It was crystal clear and shimmered in the moon light. It was so romantic. But then I heard laughing. It sounded like a little girl that had to be about 6 years old. I looked around and saw a little girl chasing the sea gals away. She looked just like me with my Cherokee features and olive skin tone but with Starks beautiful chocolate brown eyes and brown hair. She was the most beautiful thing I ever seen. She was my daughter.

But then the dream sadly ended. I woke up to the sound of stark singing 'best I ever had' by drake in the shower. I sat up in the bed and just listened to him sing. It was so funny to hear it. Not that he couldn't sing. He's surprisingly a really good singer. But because of the fact he was so into the song. When I heard the shower stop running stark came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

The water glistened off of him. He looked so hot without a shirt on. He went to the corner of the room where he had set a bag with our clothes in it. He got out the jeans that I loved and a black t-shirt that fit him perfectly and got dressed. While he was getting dressed I was in the bathroom doing my morning routine.

When I was done stark was lying in bed watching TV. I crawled up on the bed and kissed his cheek.

"you ready to go now?" stark asked.

"Yeah, are you ready?"

"Yepp. Let's go. "

We walked down the hallway hand in hand. We walked into a large room with a hug table in the middle of the room and chairs all around it. I was guessing this is the meeting room. When we walked into the room I saw Sgiach sitting at the head of the table with her guardian Seoras standing to the right of her. Stark and I bowed in respect and so did they. I saw that Aphrodite and Darius were already sitting at the table on the left to Sgiach so I took a seat to the right of her.

"Ok now that we are all here I Would like to talk to Zoey and stark about what it means to be a guardian and what comes along with the title. First off a guardian bond is stronger than a warrior bond. A guardian can still feel the feelings of his queen. But now the queen can also feel her guardian's feeling. Meaning now both Zoey and stark can feel what each other are feeling. There is also the fact that you can communicate through your thoughts. "

"We already found that out last night. " Stark said with a cocky grin on his face.

"I see. This bond is not just a bound between two friends. It is a bond between mates. But not just any mates. But Soul mates."

When Sgiach said that the bond is between soul mates I froze. Not that I wasn't happy. I always thought stark was the one for me ever since I first saw him. I was just shocked by the fact Sgiach and Seoras are lovers, mates, soul mates.

As if Aphrodite was reading my mind she said "whoa wait a minute. So that means that you and Seoras are soul mates. And that Zoey and stark are soul mate too?"

"Yes. That is exactly what it means." Sgiach said.

Stark and I looked at each other with love in our eyes. Then I felt a burning sensation on my chest over my heart. I pulled my shirt down slightly to see what the hell just happened. What I saw was amazing. It was two red arrows, the same on Starks face, that made an outline of a heart and inside the arrows was a blue lace pattern, the same on my face and body, which filled the heart. It was beautiful.

I looked at stark. He was looking down his shirt with shock in his eyes. He then took off his shirt to get a better look. Then I saw it. It was the same tattoo I had over my heart. That just proved that we were meant to be.

Everyone looked at us with a shocked expression on their faces. Stark and I also have shocked expressions on our faces too. Did all soul mates get a mark to prove their love for each other? Or was it just us? But by the look on spinach's face it was just us. Also meaning we're special together.

"Wow! That's amazing! Did you ever see anything like this, Sgiach?" stark asked.

Sgiach answered, "no I never saw anything like this before in my life."

That just proved my point. "Ok I think we should get back on track. Explain what else we need to know please." I asked Sgiach.

"ah yes I almost forgot. Seoras, explain how it is to be a guardian please."

"Aye my queen. As yie wish. Listen up laddie. Being a guardian is hard work. Yie need to be strong. Never let anything get to yie. Always stay by yier queen. Yie must use yier connection yie have with each other to help with whatever yie is facing. Do yie understand laddie." Seoras said to stark. "There is nothing else to be said. The rest yie must find out for yie self."

"Thank you for that information." stark said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Zoey

"Ok there is one more thing I would like to discuss with you, Sgiach," I said to Sgiach while she was looking up at her lover.

Sgiach answer " what is on your mind little one?"

"I'm sure that they have filled you in on the Kalona situation. Correct?"

"Correct"

"Well I was hoping maybe you could help us. I have an idea but I'm not sure if it even exists."

"What is your idea?"

"Well my idea was to do a spell to make him mortal or at least weaken him enough so we could kill him. Do you have any spell books?" I asked with a pleading look on my face.

"yes. There are a couple different spell books in the media center down the hall you and your friends are welcome to look through whatever you come across." Sgiach said.

"thank you!" the four of us said. We all stood up and bowed respectfully to her. But before we left Sgiach said something.

"if you need help with anything just come and get me." Sgiach said in a mother like tone.

"Ok thank you. We will. "I said. And then we all walked to the media center.

We were in the media center for what seemed like hours. Buy had only been 30 minutes. We found 5 spell books each of us was looking for a spell that could help in any way. Sgiach was helping us. I even called Damien to tell him to look too. Then after a few more minutes passed I finally found a spell. It was a weakening spell but is going to kill him!

"I GOT IT!" I yelled jumping up and down in my chair clapping my hands looking like an idiot.

Stark started to laugh and said "what is the spell?"

"Indebolimento incantesimo. It means weakening spell in Italian!"

"How do you know that?" stark asked

"Because it says Indebolimento incantesimo and weakening spell right under It." everyone started to laugh. "Ok it says 'Mi rivolgo a lei aria e per chiederle soffiare via e indebolire questa anima. Mi rivolgo a lei fuoco e di chiedere che bruci e indebolire questa rivolgo a lei acqua e askthat lei annegare e indebolire questa anima. Terra vi chiedo danni e indebolire questa anima. E lo spirito mi rivolgo a lei e askthat tou distruggere questa anima per sempre. Con il potere di tutti e cinque elementi possiamo distruggere lei anima e corpo per sempre!" wow that was a mouth full haha!

"and that means..." stark said waiting for me to translate.

"It means ' air I call to you and ask that you blow away and weaken this soul. Fire I call to you and ask that you burn and weaken this soul. Water I call to you and ask that you drown and weaken this soul. Earth I call to you and ask that you damage and weaken this soul. And spirit I call to you and ask that you destroy this soul forever. With the power of all five of the elements we destroy you body and soul forever!" I took a deep breath " so we need to go back home because this is lines to a circle casting. Then we should do a cleansing ritual to break Kalona's spell that he has on everyone. "

Wait a minute. This sounds too easy. Am I missing something? I thought to myself.

I think you are stark thought back to me.

I read the spell over again. Well for one I have to say this in Italian. So I have to memorize this whole thing. Ah hell. I kept reading. But there was one more thing. I needed to make a potion to pore on Kalona after I say the spell. Ah hell. Again. "Ok so I have to say this all in Italian and I have to make a potion that will be poured on Kalona afterwards. But it just says finirlo."

"I know what that is. It means to finish in Italian. It is supposed to finish whatever someone has just started. I can have someone make some for you to bring home. It shouldn't take long." Sgiach said.

"Great. Then we will go home tomorrow. "I said with excitement.

"It's about freaking time. I miss my shower back home. "Aphrodite said in her normal snobby tone.

Then Darius spoke up "I think we should go back to Italy and tell the council that we are going home."

"yeah then I can rub it in their faces that I brought you back. Without killing myself!" stark said in a laughing tone of voice.

"Yeah I think your right Darius. Then we go home after that." I was so happy to be going home. I couldn't wait much longer. "Well I think I'm going to go to my room and relax. We have a long day ahead of us. So I'll see you guys later ok?"

"Ok Z night." Aphrodite said.

"Goodnight priestess." Darius said.

"goodnight everyone." I then bowed in respect to Sgiach and went to the bedroom with Stark. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Zoey

Stark and I were walking back to the room. "I need to call Damien and tell him we have a spell." I told stark.

"k. Then we can have some alone time. " Stark said with his cocky smile I loved so much.

"Sure. Whatever you say stark. Whatever you say. "

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"oh nothing." I said giving stark the same smile he gave me. Oh how I loved to mess with him when it comes to the lovey dovey stuff. Hehe!

"oh really!" stark said as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He started to run towards the room. I couldn't stop laughing and screaming to but me down. But he refused to do so. We reached the door and ran in. He kicked the door closed leaving his foot prints on the door. He then through me on the bed and went on top of me and kissed me putting all his love and passion into it. The kiss was amazing. He kissed better then Erik. Even Heath. Heath.

Heath had just got killed and here I am making out with stark. How can I be so selfish? I broke away from the kiss.

Stark had a worried look on his face. "What's wrong z?"

"It's nothing. Really. "I said trying to sound like I was telling the truth. I don't think it was working by the look on his face.

"Zoey I can tell when something is wrong. Now you know you can tell me anything. I mean we are soul mates. You should at least trust me. "Stark said.

He was right. I should be able to tell him. And I do trust him. "Stark it's not that I don't trust you. I trust you with my life. And I know that I can tell you anything. I was just thinking about you and how much of a better kisser you are then Erik and Heath. Then I thought about how selfish I am because Heath just got killed and here I am with you acting like he never existed." I started to cry. "He was my first date. My first boyfriend. My first kiss. And my first love. I was hoping for my first time to be with him but I was so stupid and had sex with that stupid Loren Blake that used me." I started crying even harder." how can I be so selfish and a hug hoe!"

Stark took me into his arms. "Shhh its ok Zoey. You're not being selfish. And I understand what you are saying. But I dint think that Heath would want you to be beating yourself up but of the way you feel. He would want you to life you life and be happy. And not spend it saying what if. And I defiantly don't think you're a hoe. You are not even close to it."

"Thank you I needed that. I love you stark. I hope you know that. And that you will always have the biggest spot in my heart." I said to him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you too Zoey. Well now that we are alone what do you want to do?" stark asked with his cocky grin.

"I don't know about you but I'm Hungary."

"Yeah me too. Let's go get something to eat. We can make it like a date. "

"That's sounds real good. Let's go!"

"k" stark said graving my hand and headed towards the kitchen.

When we got to the kitchen I sat down at the table while stark make us subs.

"ok. Two hams and cheese subs with lattes and tomato and two cans of brown pop" stark said

"Yummy. I am starving." I said taking a hug bite of the sandwich.

Stark laughed. "You got a little mayo on your lip. Here let me get it. "Stark said as he went toward and licked the mayo off my lip and then kissed me. When stark sat back in his seat he had his cocky smile on.

"hmmm I should get mayo on my lip more often." I said blushing.

Stark smiled and took a bite out of his sandwich. "So. What do you want to do for your future?" stark said

"I never really thought about it. I mean I had before I was marked. I always dreamed of being a vet. But then I got marked and now my future is being high priestess of Tulsa's house of night. What about you?"

"Well I know for a fact that my future will be standing by your side. And it would be nice to a teacher at the house or night. You know for archery. I would love that. "When stark said that he wanted to be a teacher at the house of night I had an idea.

"hey stark?"

"Yeah?"

"You know since I am going to be the new high priestess, I could get you that position. I mean if that's what you want. I could make it happen."

I then saw stark's face lit up. "Oh my goddess. You would do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you stark."

"Wow thanks Zoey. You're the best. Prof. Stark. I like the sound of that."

"me to" I said giving stark the same grin he gave me.

"well are you done eating?" Stark asked

"Yepp. You?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm done." Stark said with his cock smile.

Then we walked back to our room hand in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Damien

**A/N ok so this is from Damien's point of view! And it starts from when Zoey calls Damien to look for a spell! Enjoy!**

I was sitting in my room with jack when my phone rang. ** "**Hello?"

"Hey Damien, its Zoey."

"Zoey! Your back! Are you ok? Is stark ok? Is Kalona gone? What's happened? "

Then Zoey stopped my babbling. "Damien! Damien calm down. Yes I'm back. Yes I'm fine. Stark is also fine. Kalona is not gone. But I'll tell you what happened later. Ok? Right now I need you to do me a huge favor for me please."

"Sure Z what is it?"

"Well I had an idea about finding a spell that would either kill him or make him mortal. Can you and the guys look through some spell books?"

I never thought about that. "Yeah sure Z. we'll get right on it."

"Thanks Damien. Oh wait do not tell the council about this. Because if they still believe that Kalona is Erebus on earth then they would never let you do it."

"Done worry Z I can handle it. Bye" I said and then I hung up.

When jack heard that Zoey was back his face lit up "was that Z? Oh my goddess she back! I am so happy! What did she need?"

"We need to look for a spell that will kill or make Kalona mortal. But we can't let anyone know what we are doing." I explained to him.

"Ok let's get started!" jack said. Then we headed down to the twins room. When we got to their room jack knocked on the door. Then Erin opened the door.

"Hey guys. What up?"Erin said

"Z's back!" jack yelled before I could talk.

"Oh my goddess! Shaunee Z's back!" Erin screamed to Shaunee in the bedroom.

"Oh my goddess, get out! Really!" Shaunee said as she ran towards the door

"Yeah she is and she just called me. She needs our help. We need to find the library and look through some spell books for a spell that would either kill Kalona of make him mortal. But we can't tell anyone. Ok?"

"Ok!" the twins said together. Then we all headed to the library to get started.

Zoey

Stark and I were walking down the hall when I remembered that I forgot to call Damien and tell him that we found a spell.

"Ah hell!"

"What's wrong?" stark asked with a worried look on his face.

"I forgot to tell Damien about the spell." I then got my phone out of my pocket and dialed Damien's number.

"Hey Z" Damien sounded so tired. I feel so bad I forgot to tell him.

"Hey Damien we found a spell and we are coming to Italy tomorrow." I then filled Damien on the plan. He agreed and hung up the phone.

"Ok now that that is done what would you like to do? I asked stark.

"Well I could think of a few things." Stark said with his cocky grin.

"Oh really. And what might that be?" I asked

Stark just smiled and came closer to me. He took his hands and cupped my cheeks and kissed me with passion. We then ran to our room. When we were in the room stark looked the door and we went on the bed and started making out. Just when things were getting hot and heavy we heard a loud bang on the door.

"Open the freaking !" Aphrodite yelled from the other side of the door. I got off of stark and opened the door. Aphrodite was standing there looking paler then normal and blood shoot eyes.

"Aphrodite what did you see?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Open the freaking !" Aphrodite yelled from the other side of the door. I got off of stark and opened the door. Aphrodite was standing there looking paler then normal and blood shoot eyes.

"Aphrodite what did you see?" I asked her starting to get worried. Whenever she had a vision it was not good.

She walked into my room and sat on the end on the bed. "It was horrible." She said as she started to grow tears in her eyes.

"Aphrodite, you need to tell me what you saw so we can stop it." I said trying to be calm.

"OK just give me a sec. damn." Aphrodite sneered. She took a deep breath. "Ok I saw the nerd herd including you stark and me." She took another deep breath. "We were…. We were…. We were…Dead" she hesitated "we were decapitated like how Professor Nolan and Blake were. But that's not it. My vision was from Neferet's point of view. She's going to kill us all!"

I just stood there in shock. Then stark said something. "Um what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Was Kalona there Aphrodite?" I asked getting even more nervous by the second.

"I don't know I didn't see him but he could have." She said.

Then I said, "Well if Kalona was there that if we kill him then maybe Neferet will be weaker. That's the only thing I could think of.

"I don't know. But if we are gunna do this we need to do it fast. So I don't think we should go back to Italy."

"I think your right."

"So I can't rub the fact that I saved you in their faces?" stark said looking a little upset.

"Not this time." I said to stark. "Ok so first thing tomorrow we are leaving ill can u call the guys to tell them to go home tonight and we will meet them home tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure whatever." Aphrodite sneered and left the room.

"Just when things take a step forward it takes two more back." I said sitting on my bed.

"Its gunna be ok not gunna let anything happen to you or the guys." Stark said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Ok. Well I guess we should go tell Sgiach that we aren't going back to Italy." I said as I got off the bed.

Stark got up too and kissed my cheek. "Ok then after that I wanna talk to you about something that I need to get off my chest."

Ok I have to admit I was a little nervous about what he had to say. By the way thing were going lately I don't think that it was going to be a good thing. "Ok" I said then we walked in the hallway to Sgiach's room. We were silent to whole time. When we got to her room I knocked on the door.

"Come in Zoey and stark." Sgiach said. I opened the door and walked in. "what can I do for you two?"

"we just wanted to tell you that we will not be going to Italy" I then told her about Aphrodite's vision and she agreed that we go straight home and that she will inform the council that i are fine but something has came up.

"Thank you Sgiach. You have been such a hug help." I said as I bowed respectfully towards her.

"It is my pleasure. Now go get some rest. You will need it. And you and your friends are welcome back any time. Goodnight." Sgiach said.

"Goodnight" stark and I said and left the room. Stark grabbed my hand as we walk together down the hall.

"so what did you want to tell me?" I asked stark nervously.

"I figured that I should tell you about my family. I figured that we are going to spend the rest of our lives together you have to right to know how my family is." Stark said somewhat playfully.

"Ok" I said. I was relieved it wasn't anything horrible.

We reached my room and stark closed the door behind him and sat beside me on the bed. He looked nervous.

"hey its ok if you don't feel comfortable telling me this then you don't have to." I said trying to help him out a little.

"no, I need to tell you this." He paused and took a deep breath. "ok so let me start with my mother and father. My mom's name is Kathryn. **(A/n name is from**** kathrynR1!) **she was my best friend. I loved her so much. My father's name is Danny. I hated him. She finally left him when I was 13 years old. He used to abuse her. Till one day I had enough of his crap and punched him in his jaw and broke it. That was before I know he had a gun in his hand."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while. It has been crazy the past few days. I am going to try my best to update every day. Or at least every other day. R&R! **** Thanks guys! Now on with the story! **

Chapter 7 Zoey

"Oh my goddess" I gasped

"I didn't relies he had it. He pointed the gun at me and I ran. He shot me in the leg and ran off. My mom called the cops and he got arrested. They went to court got a divorce. He can't be within 50 feet of me. He is still in jail. But he will pay for what he did to my mother." Stark started to tear. "She was never the same after that day. She never remarried, never dated or had a boyfriend all because she is afraid that this all will happen again."

"Oh, stark I am so sorry." I said ask I went to hug him.

"It's ok. Because that is what made me the man I am today." Stark said with his cocky smile.

"So what about your mom. What was she like." I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"She is an amazing woman. She is the most caring, sweetest, funny, protective person I have ever met. You would love her. She's a lot like your grandmother. Just not Cherokee." I could see Stark's face light up as he was talking about his mom.

"She sounds awesome." I said.

"So why don't you tell me about your parents." stark said.

"Ok if you must know. Ok well my dad up and left when I was little I never saw him again and know absolutely nothing about him except the fact that he is what started my life to suck. My mom, Linda, was a really nice person. She was fun, caring, sweet, all the things a mother should be. But then she met John Heffer." Stark laughed at the name. Then I continued. "He is what ruined my life. He turned my own mother against me. I was in consent trouble for telling the truth and doing the right things while my brother was doing drugs and my sister screwing half the football team and never once got into trouble. To my mom and the step loser I was evil and they were perfect little angels. Then I got marked and I was band from being apart the family. The step loser calls me the devils child. Uhg. The only one in my family that stays by my side is grandma. And they hate her too."

"Wow. That's really harsh. How do you put up with that." Stark asked.

"I never did. But Neferet did." Stark was speechless. "Yeah. They told him off and band him and my mother from the house of night. That was before she went all crazy. She was actually a mom figure to me. Crazy right, I know. But she was."

"wow." Was all stark could say.

"Yeah, so I think we should get some sleep now." I said as I took a long yawn.

"ok." Stark said also taking a yawn.

We then both took a shower and went to bed.

The dream I had was a little weird. It was like a continuation of the dream I had the night before. It started when I saw the little girl that was supposed to be my daughter. She was laughing and chancing seagulls. Stark and I were still snuggled up together. But then the little girl yelled at Stark.

"Daddy! Daddy, come help me build a sandcastle!" the little girl said giggling.

Stark got up and ran to the little girl. "Alright princess." Stark said.

I sat up a watched then playing in the sand. Stark made a great dad. I always thought he would.

As I was sitting there I started to think. 'I wonder what's up with these dreams I keep having. Are they a sign or something? If it was a normal dream wouldn't I know what's going on? Like, wouldn't I know what the little girl name is if she is my daughter?' then something really unexpected happened. Nyx came in my dream. Right then and there I knew this wasn't any dream.

"Hello U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya." Nyx said in her beautiful voice.

"Hello Nyx." I said sounding surprised. "I don't want to be mean or anything but what are you doing here?"

Then Nyx answered. "I am here to answer your questions. First, yes this is a sign. Well more like a vision. So no, this is not a normal dream."

Wait did she say vision? "What do you mean by vision, Nyx?" I asked

"I mean that what you are seeing know will be your real future. The reason I am showing you this is to let you know that things are going to turn for the better. But there are conflicts that are awaiting you. You must succeed in them if you wish for this as your future. But choose wisely U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. Because not everything is as they seem. And one more thing. Stevie Rae is in trouble. You must have her tell you yourself. But when she tells you, you may think that one is worse than the other but really is the other way around. That is all I can tell you."

"But is she in danger?" I asked nervously.

"She may be, if you don't stay by her side and help her through her needs." She said

"ok." I said

"I must go now. And no one must know about my visit. The only other person who knows is stark. I have giving him the same vision and I am now going over to his dream to tell him the same thing. Because he too is now questioning it." Nyx said and started to fade away.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n ok so this is when Nyx goes into Stark's dream! Just a little heads up its almost like the last chapter but stark's pov so don't get mad if it's a little boring I'm going to try to put something crazy in there! Lol**

Chapter 8 Stark

The dream I had last night was amazing. It was about Zoey and I. we were on the beach with a little girl that was our daughter. Just the thought of having kid with Zoey was amazing but to actually see it was unreal. But this dream was like a continuation of the dream I had last night. I went over to the little girl and helped her make a sandcastle. She was so precious. But then I started to think 'was this normal? This never happened to me before. I wonder what this little girl's name is.' Then Nyx appeared. Right then I knew this was no normal dream.

"Hello my son." Nyx said with her beautiful voice.

"Hello Nyx." I said and bowed in respect.

"Do you know why I am here?" Nyx asked. 'How was I supposed to know why she was here?"

But before I could answer, she laughed. "I am here because I have given you this vision to look forward to. I had just come from Zoey's dream I am going to tell you the same thing I told her. The reason I am showing you this is to let you know that things are going to turn for the better. But there are conflicts that are awaiting you and Zoey. You two must succeed in them if you wish for this as your future. But choose wisely my son, because not everything is as they seem. And one more thing. Stevie Rae is in trouble. I have told Zoey this and expect you to do the same. She will tell you two things one may seem way worse than the other but it is really the other way around this are all I can tell you. I must go now." Nyx started to materialize.

"Wait Nyx I have one question." I said

"Yes, my son?"

"What is my daughter's name?" I asked hoping she would answer it.

"Her name is Jamie." And with that said Nyx disappeared.

'Jamie...' I thought to myself. 'I always liked that name.'

And at that very moment I woke up. But Zoey wasn't by my side. I sat up in bed and Zoey came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Good morning sleepy." She said as she walked over to the bed and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Morning beautiful. You ready for this crazy day ahead f us." I said slightly joking.

"Oh hell yeah! I can't wait." She said sarcastically.

I smiled at she, and she smiled back. I then had a strong erg to kiss her fully on the mouth. So I did. I wrapped my arms around her waist. She wrapped hers around my neck and deepened the kiss. Within seconds I was on top of her. She tangled her figures into my hair and deepened the kiss even more. I then licked her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. She opened her mouth and our tongs dance together. It felt like fireworks on the 4th of July. It was amazing. I moved my hand so that I was now cupping her butt. Then I heard someone clear their throat. Then didn't stop me though. But I could feel Zoey getting embarrassed and she broke the kiss.

I got off of Zoey to see who was there. Of course, it was Aphrodite.

"Would you two stop sucking face and get read we have to leave in like 10 minutes. Let's go!" she sneered and then stomped away like a 2 year old.

'Dang she could be so annoying.' Zoey thought.

'I know.' I thought back.

We got out of bed and got ready. When we were done we both went down the hall hand in hand talking about the gang and how much she missed them. We then got to the front where the plane was waiting for us. We said our goodbyes and thank you to Sgiach and got into the plane. I sat on the plane and motioned for Zoey to sit next to me. She sat in the seat next to me and put her head on my shoulder. And within minutes we both fell asleep.

I woke up to Zoey kissing my on the cheek. My eyes fluttered open to see Zoey smiling up at me.

"We're home." She said to me.

**a/n ok I know its short but im having a major writers block right now so I'm going to think about what's next tonight and hopefully get some more ideas! R&R! Thanks guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7 Zoey

By the time I woke up on the plane we were already there. I looked up at stark and he was still sleeping. I kissed him lightly on the cheek. His eyes fluttered open. "We're home" I said and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Ok let's go," stark said yawning.

We got out of the plane and the guys were waiting for us. The second they saw us we were tackled in a really big group hug. Even Aphrodite and Darius were in it. That surprised me a little bit.

"Oh my goddess," Erin said

"Your back!" Shaunee said

"We're so happy your back Z. we missed you so much!" jack said hugging me even tighter.

"I'm glad to be back. And I missed all of you so much too." I said as I went around hugging everyone individually. "Where's Stevie Rae?"I asked them.

"We don't know. The only thing we know is" Shaunee started

"That she went to the depot" Erin continued

"To get rid of the other red fledglings. But then said"

"That Dallas went crazy and that she would be back today." Erin finished

"She's probably back now." Damien said.

"Ok well let's go home." I said. We then walk to the car and drove home.

Stevie Rae

I was walking back to the house of night. It was still dark out so that was a good thing. The second I got there Lanobia **(sorry if I spelled her name wrong I don't have the book with me to look for it) **was standing at the front gate. I had called her earlier to tell her I was on my way. She asked if I wanted her to pick me up but I told her I wanted to walk so I could think.

"Hello Stevie Rae. Is everything ok?" she asked

"Yepp, everything's fine. But there is one problem.

"What has happened?" she said getting really worried.

"Well, the thing is Dallas embraced darkness. And he is now changed by evil. I told Kramish that he just went a little crazy with his new affinity and through me out of the car. But the truth is that he embraced darkness, changed, and stole Zoey's car and drove off somewhere. Goddess only know where he is." I said. I hope she don't flip out on me. That would be bad.

"Well we will have to deal with that when the rest of the guys get here."

"Their coming? Now?" I asked getting more excited by the minute.

"Yes, they are. They just left to get Zoey, Stark, Aphrodite and Darius from the airport." She explained.

"Yay! I cannot wait to see Z!" I was so excited

"Well here they are now."

I looked in the parking lot and saw the black hummer pulling in. when the car was parked I saw Zoey get out of the back seat holding onto Stark's hand.

"Zoey!" I yelled running up to her. "Oh Zoey I'm so happy your ok. Listen I need to tell you something. But only you. Ok?"

Zoey looked at me like she knew this was coming and said, "Ok Stevie Rae."

We all then went to Zoey and my room and talked about the plan. She explained how we were all going to do a circle casting saying a spell and then Zoey has to pore this stuff allover Kalona.

"Ok so I was think about me and Damien using wind together, this way its strong, to blow Kalona to us." Zoey said.

"That's a good idea." Damien said

"That is a good idea." I said. I just hope it works.

"Ok so we all know what we are doing?" Zoey asked everyone.

We all responded with head nods and yepps and yeses. "Ok well let's get to stepping." I said happy that this whole was going to be over with.

We all walked over to the east wall, the most powerful spot in the whole school. We all got in our spots. Jack was standing behind Damien. And Darius was standing next to Aphrodite holding a gun just in case of any raven mockers. Stark was standing across from Zoey with a bow in his hand and a bunch of arrows in a bag on his back. Everyone was now ready.

"Ready Damien?" Zoey asked

"yepp let's do it!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Zoey

Damien and I were getting ready to call wind and bring Kalona here. But just as we were about to call wind something happened. Stevie Rae screamed. I looked at her and it looked like a bolt of electricity was going through her body. She fell to her knees. We all ran to her. She was still alive but unconscious. I looked up to see Dallas standing there with a bunch of wires in his hands. Then I noticed something. Dallas was changed. But something wasn't right. He looked evil. Like he embraced darkness. Was this the think Stevie Rae had to tell me? This was bad, really bad.

I looked at stark. He noticed it too. Along with the rest of the guys. Stark had his bow and arrow ready to shot. I looked back at Dallas. I could tell by the look in his eyes that there was no way to save him. I called spirit to and sent it to Stevie Rae to keep her strong.

I got up from where I was. I could see darkness forming around his body. Slashing into him. The same was it did to Kalona. But Dallas wasn't going anywhere. He seemed to be enjoying this. I then noticed that electricity was going up and down his arms, as if he called it to get ready to through it at one of us.

Stevie Rae started to wake up. Damien had went over to her and got her on her feet. She was unsteady but ok. When she looked up she saw that Dallas was standing there.

"No. he can't be here." She said in a breathless voice.

"Stevie Rae, what is going on?"I asked her

"Yeah Stevie Rae, why don't you tell her what's going on." Dallas said in a devilish tone of voice.

"Zoey he embraced darkness." Stevie Rae said in a hushed tone.

I knew it. I thought to myself. Just by the look of him anyone told tell that he was now evil. "We have to get rid of him."

"You mean kill him?" Stevie Rae said getting nervous. I didn't blame her. I mean to two were practically together. And who knows maybe even in love.

"There's no other way Stevie Rae. I'm sorry."

"There has to be. I know there has to be a way. Why don't we trap him underground like the Cherokee women did to Kalona?"

I looked up at Dallas. And saw that Darius had a gun pointed at him and Stark had his arrow to him also.

"Fine but we better do it fast. The hole needs to be deep."

"Ok"

I called earth to me. "Earth out under Dallas' feet. Trap him so he can escape." The earth then rumbled from under us and Dallas falls in a hole that had to be 100 feet deep with slick walls that were unable to be climbed. I then looked at Stevie Rae.

"You need to explain. Now." I said to her

"I know but can we go to your room and talk. Just you and me. please." She said with a pleading look on her face.

"Sure. But this needs to be quick. We need to get this Kalona thing done with." We were then walking to my room. When we go to the room Stevie Rae sat on her bed and started to cry. "Don't cry. Whatever it is we will fix it. I promise."

She looked up at me and had a slight smile on her face. "Ok now I'm going to tell you everything from the start. Please don't say anything just let me get it out all at once then you can ask me anything. Ok?" Stevie Rae said. I nodded.

"Ok so remember the night when Kalona ran off with Neferet? And I and the guys went to see if there was another raven mockers hanging around?" I nodded. "Well I found one. He was the one that Darius shot in the sky. He wasn't died, yet. But I saved him" she paused. I didn't say anything. Although I would have liked to yell my brains out. But I let her finish. So I nodded "it was Refaim Zoey. I hid him in the depot. But the red fledgling got to him. I didn't know it at first. So one night I went to go check on him and they were there. They treated me and told me that he was on the roof. I went to him. But when I got there I was trapped. They used Refaim as bate. He told me I had to leave that it was a trap and that they were going to kill me. But I didn't listen. It was too late anyway. The sun was already coming up" she paused to look at me. I nodded telling her to continue. "I started to burn. I was in agenizing pain. Refaim was still so beat up. But he somehow got me to ground. I used the rest of my strength to call earth to open a hole for us to go in. I was so weak. He asked if there was anything that he could do. I told him that I needed blood. Then he told me to drink from him. He also said immortal blood was stronger. So I did. And now we're imprinted. His life debt was paid. I then heard Lanobia and Erik looking for me. I told Refaim to go to that old house till he got better. So he went I got better and I would check on him time to time. Then Aphrodite called me about the white and black bull but fail to tell me that the black bull was light and the white bull was darkness. So I summoned to white bull. Dallas was there but he couldn't help. Then Refaim came because he knew I was in trouble. I called the black bull and the two bulls fought. But in return I had to be bound to Refaim. Then there was the time when we got rid of all the red fledglings and I just broke down but Dallas was there to comfort me. Refaim felt again that I was upset and walked in on me and Dallas. Dallas flipped, darkness is in the air, he accepts it, changes, Refaim left, and here we are. Well that's it."

I was about to flip out. But then I remembered what Nyx had told. The Refaim part did seem worse than the Dallas part. But I remember Nyx saying that it would be the other way around. "So are you saying that Refaim might be good?" I asked her.

"I think he is." Stevie Rae said. "Zoey?"

"Yeah?"

"I think…. I think I might have fallen for him."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n hey guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I'm glad you all are loving it. Now this is like my first story I ever written. Well besides in school. So yeah thanks again I hope you like this chapter and review plzz!**

Chapter 11 Zoey

"I think… I think I might have fallen for him" Stevie Rae said

I was speechless. I didn't know how to respond to that. How could she be in love with a raven mocker? He's evil for carp sake. I just don't get it. "How can you be in love with a thing that's not even human?"

"We're not human." She said

"You know what I mean Stevie Rae." I said to her getting a little frustrated.

"I know, I know. It's just that he's different. He's not like the other raven mockers. He cares Zoey. He cares about me. I care about him. And the looks don't really bother me that much like it might you or someone else. And I think he loves me too, he just doesn't want to admit it because he thinks that something bad will happen."

"What if something does Stevie Rae?"

"Well that's just a risk I'm willing to take." She said holding her head up high.

"Well, I just hope your right. I'm going to trust you on this Stevie Rae. But if something goes wrong, it's on you. I'll help, but it's mostly on you." I said.

"Oh thank you Zoey! Don't worry I know it'll work out. I can feel it!" she said as she got up and hugged me.

"Ok let's go. We got stuff to take care of." I said as I headed towards the door.

Rephaim

**A/n ok so this part starts when Damien and Zoey are getting ready to call wind but Stevie Rae gets shocked by Dallas!**

I was on my way to Italy to reunite myself with my father. I was nearly there when I felt sadness. Sure, I was upset that I had to leave Stevie Rae, but this sadness wasn't coming from me. It was coming from Stevie Rae.

"What are you doing, Rephaim?" I said to myself.

'I can't love. It's not in my nature. But who couldn't love such a sweet creature.' I thought. I shook myself mentally 'get a hold of yourself. Father is important right now. I need to go to him.'

I then felt a pain going through my body. It felt as if I was shocked my lightning. "Stevie Rae! She's in trouble!" I then turned to the direction I came from and went to the girl that made me feel for the very first time. "I'm coming Stevie Rae!"

Zoey

We went back outside and everyone was talking. When they saw that Stevie Rae and I were back they all got back in their spots. Stark stopped me and told Stevie Rae to get ready.

"Is everything ok?" he asked so that only I could hear him.

"Yeah everything's fine. I'll tell you latter what's going on ok."

"Ok" he said. He then gave me a quick hug and kissed me full on the lips. "Go get him tiger." He said with his cocky grin.

I then walked to the center of circle. "Ok now are we read?"

"Yepp" everyone said.

"Already Damien?"

"Ready Z" Damien said and took a deep breath.

"Air, we call to you and ask that you bring Kalona and only Kalona here as fast as you can!" Damien and I said at the same time.

There was a swirl of wind around you and then left to get Kalona. "Now we wait."I said.

I then heard to sound of wings and I looked in the sky. Only it wasn't Kalona. It was a Raven mocker. Darius noticed and was ready to shoot.

"Don't shoot!" Stevie Rae and I said at the same time.

"Why not?" Darius asked with a confused look on his face.

"Just don't trust me." I said to him and let the raven mocker land by Stevie Rae.

He then whispered to her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little trouble with Dallas that's all. "She whispered back.

I looked at everyone they all looked confused.

"I've made up my mind. I want to stay with you on your side." Rephaim said.

"Really!" Stevie Rae said with her face lit up like a little kid on Christmas.

"Yes."

"Ok so umm do you mind if we get rid of your daddy?" she asked him sounding a little uncomfortable asking it. I would have too.

"I will do whatever it takes to now that you are ok."

"Ok" she said and hugged Rephaim.

"Ok can someone explain to me what the hell is going on here" Aphrodite said.

"Ditto" the twins said.

"Rephaim on our side now. I'll explain the rest latter. Right now we got stuff to do first."

"She's right" I said.

I then felt a gust of wind coming from the north. We all looked in that direction and saw Kalona coming full speed towards us. He was then brought to the center of the circle and fell on his back.

"Air, pin him down. No matter what don't let him move." I said

"What's going on? What is the meaning of this? I order you to tell me Aya!" Kalona yelled.

"It's over Kalona. It's over for you forever."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Zoey

"You cannot kill me it is impossible!" Kalona said.

"Well I just found out that it's not impossible." I said to him. I then walked over to Damien. "'Mi rivolgo a lei aria e per chiederle soffiare via e indebolire questa anima" I then lit the candle. When the flame hit the candle to air around us had gotten faster. I then heard kalona scream. 'its working'I thought to stark and smilled at him. he smilled back.

I then walked over to Shaunee. "Mi rivolgo a lei fuoco e di chiedere che bruci e indebolire questa anima." I then went to light the candle and as usuall before to lighter even touched the candle, the candle bersted into flames. The air around us got warm. And I could smell camp fire wood and hear the crackling of the fire. Kalona once again screamed in pain.

I then walked to Erin. "Mi rivolgo a lei acqua e askthat lei annegare e indebolire questa anima." I lit the candle and I could smell and feel the ocean around my ankles. Kalona screamed again.

I walked over to Stevie Rae. "Terra vi chiedo danni e indebolire questa anima." I lit the candle and I could smell the sweet grass and grandma's lavender farm. Kalona screamed yet again.

I walked over to the middle of the circule were the spirit candle was. I picked it up in my hands and said, "E lo spirito mi rivolgo a lei e askthat tou distruggere questa anima per sempre." I lit the candle and I could feel my spirit lift. I looked around and I saw a silver line connecting each of the candles "Con il potere di tutti e cinque elementi possiamo distruggere lei anima e corpo per sempre!" kalona's screams were getting weaker. I then got the bottle out of my pocket and poured it on kalona. kalona's body started to steam. When his body stopped steaming a white orb came out of his body and then disappeared. Kalona was died.

"we did it!" I said I then closed to circle. "ok, Shaunee, work your magic." I went to stark and hugged him tight. Shaunee then burned Kalona's body. Within seconds there was nothing left but ash. Damien then used wind and blew it all away.

"Darius, can you please get Lanobia and Dragon tell then to get all the students and teachers to Nyx's temple. In an hour"

Darius nodded and went to get the others.

I then hugged everyone and took Stark's hand and went to his room.

I went into his room and sat on his bed. Stark closed the door behind him and went towards me. He sat down beside me and kissed my neck. I moaned in pleasure. I slowly laid down trying not to pull him away from my neck. He then looked up at me asking me for permission.

I nodded my head. He went back to neck. He licked me neck and sunk his teeth in. it stung at first. But the stinging was soon replaced by pleasure. I took my hands and tangled my fingers into his hair. Our moans were in sync together.

He moved his hands to that they were around my waist. He pulled me in closer to him. he rocked his hips back and worth grinding against me.

I moaned even louder.

He then took his teeth out from my neck. He licked the teeth holes on my neck closing it. He then kissed me on the lips.

"we should start getting ready." I said to him.

"ok" he said and got off me.

"meet me in my room in 15 minutes. Ok" I said to him.

"ok, my queen." I kissed him one last time and went to my room.

Stevie Rae

Even kalona was finally killed we all split up. Zoey went with stark to his room so I went to Zoey and my room with Rephaim. I sat on the bed and motioned for him to sit next to me.

"I'm sorry that it had to be like this. I know that you were close to him." I said to him.

"not close enough." He said. I looked into his eyes and noticed that they weren't the normal starlet red. They weren't even red any more. They were a hazel color that was between brown and green.

"Rephaim! Your eyes! They're not red no more!" I said hugging him.

He didn't hesitate to hug me back this time.

I broke way and looked into his eyes. "why did you come back?" I asked

"I told you. I want to be on your side."

"I know that I just feel that there is more to it."

"Stevie Rae, you are the only person the ever make me feel the way I do."

"what do you feel?" I asked him

He hesitated for a moment "love."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Stevie Rae

"Do you really mean the, Rephaim?" I asked him, thinking that I heard him wrong.

"Yes, Stevie Rae." He said. "I think I love you."

"I love you too Rephaim!" Stevie Rae shouted, and went to hug him tightly.

Rephaim then screamed out in pain and passed out on the floor.

"Rephaim!"I screamed out and knelt down to his side. Then I noticed that he was glowing. I took a step back and looked at him. I then saw a swirl of glitter filled wind going around Rephaim. It went from his feet and traveled up to his head. I couldn't believe what I saw. Rephaim was now the man we saw in the reflection. But what had shocked me even more was that there was a full vampire tattoo on his face. But his tattoos weren't blue or red, they were black. His tattoos were two raven wings that looked as if it came from the crescent moon on his forehead.

His eyes fluttered open. He looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"Rephaim, Nyx made you into the man we saw in the reflection." I said smiling like an idiot.

"That means we can be together." He said.

"But that's not it! You are a fully fledged vamp." I was so happy that I hugged him tightly and kissed him on his new and human/vamp lips. I broke away from him when I heard a knock on the door.

Zoey

I was on my way to my room when I crossed paths with Erik Night. I tried to ignore him but he stopped me.

"Zoey, we need to talk."

"Yeah well I have nothing to say to you."

"Good because I just need you to listen. I wanted to apologize for the way I had acted. I'm happy that you are back. And I heard about you and stark and hope that you have a happy life with him. I just hope that you forgive me and give me another chance as a friend."

I was shocked from what he had just told me. "Ok, I forgive you. And it would be nice to be friends." I said to him and gave him a quick hug."I got to go and get read. Ill expects to see you at the cleansing ritual."

"I'll be there" he said.

I then went to my room. But before I entered I heard Stevie Rae and Rephaim talking. So I knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Stevie Rae said from the other side of the door.

"Hey we need to get ready for the ritual." I said to Stevie Rae. I didn't look at her or Rephaim when I walked in. but when I did I froze. What I saw wasn't Rephaim and Stevie Rae. It was Stevie Rae and some Native American man. "Who's this?" I asked Stevie Rae.

She laughed, "Its Rephaim! Nyx changed him so that we could be together. And look, he's a vamp now!" she was so happy. I was happy that she was happy.

"Well that's great but we really have to get ready." I said. I then turned to Rephaim. "Do you mind if you go wait in the hall way so we can get dressed?"

"sure." He said and went out the door closing it behind him.

I went to the dresser and got out a black dress that Aphrodite had got me. It was sleeveless and was cut diagonally on the bottom. It was really cute. I then did my hair and makeup and slid on my black stilettos.

When I walked out of the bathroom Stevie Rae's mouth dropped. "Wow Z! You look amazing."

"Thank you." I said to her. I then heard a knock on the door. "It's open!" I yelled.

Stark walked into the room and was speechless just staring at me. 'Dang do I look that good' I thought to myself.

"Hell yeah you do!" stark said reading my mind.

"Come on arrow boy. We got work to do." I said. We then all walked to Nyx's temple.

**A/n ok I know that this chapter is short but the next one won't be! I hope lol!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Zoey

When we go to the temple, everyone was already there setting up for the ritual. It was a good thing that today ended up being a full moon. So it worked out perfectly.

Everyone was in their spots. Jack had gone to get a smudge stick made of dried sage to help with the ritual. Then the only thing to do was to wait for everyone to come.

Within seconds the temple was filling with fledglings and vamps. We then started the ritual.

Jack started the music and I let the sounds and rhythms of the music carry me around the circle. I then stopped in front of Damien. "It fills us and breathes life into us. I ask that you blow away any memory of Kalona. I call wind to this circle." I lit the candle, and then felt a gust of wind go around the room.

I moved to Shaunee "It warms and succors us. I ask that you burn away any memory of Kalona. I call fire to this circle" as usual the candle went into flames before I lit it. I then felt the whole room get really warm.

I walked towards Erin. "It sooths and washes us. I ask that you wash away any memory of Kalona. I call water to this circle" I lit the candle and I smelt the ocean breeze.

I then went over to Stevie Rae. "It sustains us. From it we are born, and to it we all shall return. I ask that you away destroy any memory of Kalona. I call earth to this circle." I lit the candle and I could smell grandma's lavender farm.

I then went to the center of the circle. "It is our essence. I ask that you away with any memory of Kalona. I call spirit to this circle." I lit the candle and felt my spirit lift. I then said the final words. "The full moon is a magical time when the veil between the known and unknown is thin, and can even be lifted. That is mysterious and wonderful, and I honor the fact that this world is made up of more things than my eyes can see. May the unseen protect and guide us. The full moon is also an excellent time to complete, or end, things. Tonight I ask that every memory of Kalona is erased. "

I looked around and everyone looked the same again. I then went around the circle and thanked the elements and closed the circle.

When I said thank you to air and the circle was finally closed I was in agenizing pain. I fell to the floor screaming. I heard stark yell my name and ran towards me. My whole body felt like it was on fire. All of my marks burned and my arms legs and feet burned too. I then realized what was happening here. I was completing the change. But how could I? I was still just a third former.

The pain had finally stopped and I got up. Everyone that saw me gasped.

"Omygoddess!" the twins said together.

"Wow!" Stevie Rae said.

Aphrodite handed me a compact mirror and I looked through it. My marks were still the same but outlined in sparkly silver. It was amazing. I looked at my arms legs and feet and found the same tattoo there too.

"Zoey! It's amazing!" stark said with tears in his eyes.

I got up and Dragon came out, "you need to come with us priestess."

I told stark to wait for me in my room and I'll be back when I am done. Then I went with Dragon.

The ceremony was weird. I couldn't remember anything from it. All I remember was blacking out and seeing Nyx.

_Flashback_

_I went into the room and they sat me in a chair. They gave me a cup that looked like wine laced with blood. So I drank it. I then passed out._

_Right away I knew where I was. I was in Nyx's realm. _

_I then saw Nyx coming before me. I bowed in respect. _

"_Hello __U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya." She said_

"_Hello Nyx. Can I ask you something?" I asked her._

"_Yes, U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya."_

"_Why did I change so early?"_

"_Well that is why I brought you here. There are many things coming your way, and I think that school will be too much to handle with the upcoming events. I am going to tell you something but you must promise me that you will not tell a soul. Not even stark._

"_I promise Nyx." I said to her._

"_I will be changing your other friends too. This way you will have more help. But I want it to be a surprise for them." _

"_wow ok thank you Nyx." _

"_I have to leave now. You have people waiting for you. Goodbye U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya."_

_Then Nyx faded away. And I was back to the house of night._

_End of flashback_

I was now walking back to my room where I had told stark to wait for me.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n hey guys! It's Francesca! AKA panky95! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! You guys really make my day when I read them! I really hope you all like how things are turning out! Thanks again and keep reviewing I want to know what you think of each chapter! And if you have any suggestions i would love to hear them! (my feet hurt. Lol I had gym 4****th**** block and I made the mistake of wearing converses to gym lol now I hurt! Lol) ok im going to stop babbling and on with the story. ENJOY! LUV YOU GUYS! **

Chapter 15 Zoey

I was walking to my room when I passed Erik.

"Hey Z, congrats." He said giving me a friendly hug.

Ok I have to admit it was a little weird hugging him. But it felt good to have him back in my life. "Thank you. But I have to go now. I'll see you later ok?"

"K" then he left. Ok that was weird I thought to myself.

'What was?' Stark asked through my thoughts.

'Nothing, just Erik.'

'Did he do something? I'm going to kill him where is he.' He started to freak

'Stark! Stark calm down! He didn't do anything. He was being nice, that's it. I'm in my way to my room now just wait there ok.'

'K, love you. Oh don't go to your room. They moved your stuff already. Go to the high priestess room '

'Love you too. And dang the move fast around here he he'

I walked to the priestess wing and was tackled by the twins. "Oh Zoey! We are so happy for you!"

"Thanks guys but I got to go. I'll see you later ok." I said hugging them back

"O" Shaunee started

"K" Erin finished.

I hugged them again and left to my new room.

I got to my door and I heard stark rushing around on the other side. I didn't want to go in there just yet so I thought to him 'stark? Are you ok in there? I can feel you rushing around.'

'You I'm fine. Where are you?' he asked

'I'm in front of the door now.'

'Ok don't come in close your eyes.'

'Ok..' what was he up to? I closed my eyes. I then heard a door open and close. I then felt big muscular arms go around my waist from behind. And then a kiss on the neck. Then he spoke.

"Keep your eyes closed." He said in a sweet sexy voice.

"Ok" I said.

He kissed my neck again and opened the door. With my eyes still closed he led me in my room. I walked inside. He kissed me one more time on the lips so soft that it made me want to cry.

"Ok open your eyes" I did as he said.

When I opened my eyes I was is complete shock. What I saw was amazing. The room was hug. They were a reddish color and the floor was a black carpet. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room, with black sheets and pillows and a silk red comforter. Above the bed was a painting of Nyx. There was a full bathroom with a hot tub and double sinks. Where was a flat screen TV the left side of the room with a black love seat. The dresser and night stands were black as well. But that wasn't all that was there. The lights weren't on. But there were candles everywhere, rose peddles all over the room and there was a huge bouquet of roses lying on the bed.

"wow." Was all I could say. "Did you do all this?" I asked him.

"Yeah, do you like it?" he asked a little nervously.

"I love it…I didn't know you could be so romantic."

"I have my moments." He said with his cocky grin I love so much.

I walked over to the bed and sat on the end. Stark came over to me and handed me the roses that were on the bed. "Thank you. They're beautiful." I then kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tightly. But within seconds I was laying on top of him making out. After a few more seconds we broke away to breath.

Stark wanted to get up so I slid off him and sat on the bed.

"Come sit on the corner and close your eyes." Stark said.

I did as he said. I then heard him walk over to the dresser and opened and closed it. I then felt him get in front of me. I opened my eyes and I gasped. Stark was kneeling in front of me on one knee.

"Zoey, I know that we are a little young but it doesn't matter when two people are as in love as you and me. Zoey I loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you in the dining hall. I knew ever since that you were the one for me. I love you so much and want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, zoey Redbird, will you marry me?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Zoey

"Will you marry me?" after those words I froze. Don't that I didn't want to marry him, but because I was so not expecting this now. Maybe in a few years, but not now.

Stark looked worried. I could feel him tense up. I was just staring at him with my mouth wide open.

Stark

After I asked Zoey to marry me I got worried. She was just staring at me. I knew I should have waited. It was too soon. I felt so stupid. But can you blame me. I love this girl. I already know that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her being her guardian and come on, we're soul mates for carp sake. But what was weird was that Zoey didn't feel upset or anything. She was happy and shocked.

"Zoey?" I said in a quiet voice.

She was starting to zone out in her thoughts but she came back. "Oh goddess." Was all she said, but she had a smile on her face. She then nodded her head. "Yes" she said in a whisper that I could barely hear. "Yes "she said louder and started to giggle.

My heart skipped a beat when she answered me. She said yes! Oh goddess she said yes! I slid the ring on her figure and she jumped off the bed and hugged me so hard I couldn't breathe. I kissed the top of her head and she pulled away and looked at the ring.

"It's beautiful stark, but how did you pay for it."

"I didn't, it was my grandmothers ring. She gave it to me before she passed away and told me to give it to someone special when I'm older. So I did."

She kissed me again. "I go to tell the others!" she said with excitement. "Did they know that you were going to do this?" she asked

"No, only your grandma. I know how close you two are so I asked for her permission. She was very happy." I loved her grandma. She reminded me so much of Zoey.

"I have to call her too!" she said standing up. She gave me a quick hug and ran put the door. Dang she was so excited and hyper!

Zoey

I was so happy. I couldn't wait to tell the guys! Yeah I am a little too young to get married. But I'm a fully fledged vamp now. So I was technically an adult.

I ran into the girls' dorm. The guys are always there around the TV. Before they saw me I dusted myself off and walked in like I normally would with a hug smile on my face. I walk over to them "hey guys!" I said in a very happy tone of voice.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Aphrodite said in a snobby voice.

"Oh nothing" I said sarcastically.

"Ok z, spill it or..." Erin started

"We'll have to tickle you till you tell us." Shaunee finished.

I just smiled. "It's nothing much."I said tapping my left hand on the side table."

Stevie Rae was the first to notice. "Oh my goddess." She whispered. I but my left figure over my lips telling her to keep quiet.

She nodded and tried, but unsuccessfully, not to giggle. I just kept tapping my figures. Then Aphrodite yelled "goddess Zoey! Stop doing that! You're giving me a head ache" she sneered

"Oh goddess! She's giving yall a hint!" I looked at her and she mouthed sorry to me.

"O.M.G." the twins said together.

"Zoey is that what I think it is?" jack asked with an excited look on his face.

"Yepp!"

"OH… MY… GODDESS!" they all said together. They all then talked me with a hug bear hug and congratulations.

"What happened?" I turned my head and swathe Erik was standing in the doorway.

"Nothing that concerns you asshat." Aphrodite said with a sneer.

I looked at her with that look that meant to shut up. "Um, Erik, I'm umm engaged."

He was in shock. "Wow…umm congratulations." he then walked away.

"wow." Damien said. "What's gotten into him?"

I just shook my head. "Well I should get back to stark."

"Yeah I think that's a good idea." Erin said winking at me.

"Yeah. Go get your man candy." Shaunee said winking her eye.

I rolled my eyes and left back to my room.

When I go in the room stark was sound asleep on the bed with a smile on his face. I went over to the bed and kissed him on the cheek.

His eyes opened and pulled me on top of him.

"Hey, future Mrs. Stark."

I giggled. Wow I have to get used to that. I kissed him on the lips. "I have to call grandma."

"k" he said.

I took out my phone and dialed grandma's number. She answered on the first ring.

"Hello Zoeybird."

"Hey grandma, I got some great news!"

"what is it Zoeybird?"

"well first we killed kalona!"

"wow that's amazing."

I then told her what happened when we came back. From the soul mates to killing Kalona.

"wow it was that easy?"

"yeah, then I completed the change and… stark purposed to me today!"

"congrats Zoeybird. You two make a good couple. And good luck in the future. I have to go now ill call you tomorrow."

"ok grandma. I love you."

"I love you too Zoeybird."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Zoey

I hung up the phone and looked at stark. He had on the cocky grin I loved so much.

"so." I said.

"so." Stark said.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked him

"I don't know. Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked

"Sure!" I went over to the movie shelf. And I grabbed a couple of my favorite movies; Pirates of the Caribbean1 2 &3, Sweeney Todd, Public Enemies, Alice in Wonderland and sleepy Hallow. **(A/n I love those movies lol back to story!)** I brought them to stark who was sitting on the bed. "Ok, which one?"

"Wow, all Johnny Depp movies."

I blushed a little. "What I like Johnny Depp. He's a really good actor." And hot I thought.

"Sure, that's why." He said. Crap I forgot he can read my mind.

"Well? What do you wanna watch?"

He sat there for a second looking though the movies. "How about we don't watch a movie and just do this." He pulled me towards him and kissed me full on the lips.

"Ok" I said breathlessly and kept kissing him. Little by little the clothes came off. Within seconds we were naked on top of each other. I think you know what happens next. When it was over I had no regrets. I was happy that I had done it with him. I loved him and I knew that he would never betray me the way Loren Blake did. Stark was better then Loren. There was more passion in it. I felt like fireworks were going off in my body. I felt amazing. I then fell asleep on his chest.

Damien

The gang and I were all sitting in our normal spots. The twins were complaining about Stevie Rae's fashion sense. But then Shaunee and Erin both fell to the ground screaming in pain. I quick ran to get Zoey.

I ran to her room. Before I went in I knocked on the door. No one answered so I ran in. Zoey and Stark were lying in bed asleep. I shock Zoey's arm. Her eyes opened and she jumped. I then noticed that she was naked. "Oh, goddess! Z I'm so sorry but we need help! It's the twins!"

She jumped out of bed with a sheet covering her body and went to the bathroom with her clothes.

I waited outside for them. When they came out we all ran to the twins. When we got there the twins were sitting on the floor. Completely calm. They had completed the change. Shaunee's tattoos were a pattern of flames that framed her face. And Erin's tattoos were patterns of waves that framed her face.

Zoey then took them to do the ritual that they do when someone has completed the change.

Once they were gone Aphrodite had a vision.

Aphrodite

Great! Just as Zoey leaves I have to have a vision.

It was really weird. I couldn't rely tell where I was. From what I could tell it was the same place as the last vision, which I still didn't know where we were. But instead of us being killed by Neferet, we killed her! She was totally died. It was creepy though. There was a dark mist that was coming out of her eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. Like darkness was escaping her. Then the vision went black. And I was standing in front of Nyx.

"Hello my daughter"

"Hello Nyx, what are you doing here?"

"I am here because I needed to give you something."

"Is it another vision?" I asked

"No, it is much more than just a vision. I am making you a vampyre again so that you may help your friends defeat Neferet."

"Wow thank you Nyx!" I said and hugged her.

She then put her hand on my forehead and I busted into pain. Now I know what the Darius, Zoey, Stark, Stevie Rae, and the twins went through. Now all that is left is Damien and Jack. Hopefully they would make it through the change. Wait, the twins made the change but they're only 3rd formers. That means that Damien and jack will soon change too! But I had to be sure. I then realized that the pain was gone. I looked up at Nyx and asked "will Damien and jack make the change too?"

"Yes but you mustn't tell them."

I nodded my head and I was back.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/n hey guys sorry I didn't update the last couple of days. I was so busy. That and fanfic is acting weird and I don't know what's going on. Well here is the next chapter! **

Chapter 18 Zoey

The ritual was complete and the twins were staying in the guest rooms. When we all went back to guys, Aphrodite was sitting on the sofa with blood shot eyes. I ran to her side.

"Aphrodite, what did you see?"

"It was weird. It was the same vision as last time but this time we were the ones to kill Neferet. Then I saw Nyx and she made me a vamp!"

I didn't even notice. I looked up at her forehead and sure enough there was a filled in crescent moon on her forehead and extended tattoos that looked like lice patterns. It was beautiful.

"Wow." Was all I could say? I then had to go back to and do another ritual. I then lead Aphrodite to the council room.

Neferet (bet you didn't see this coming!)

It wasn't long till I found out that Zoey had killed my lover. I was going to make her pay for this. I am going to take away what she took from me. I must kill her lover, James Stark and her little circle too! And she will fall again and I will be in power!

I walked over to my room and made a phone call so that I could go back to the house of night. I was going to be leaving in 30 minutes.

5 hours later

the plane was about to land. And I was ready to do some pretty big damage.

"Zoey Redbird, prepare to die." I whispered to myself.

The plane landed and I got my stuff. I headed to the tunnels first to meet up with the red fledglings that were still under my control. I went in and nothing. Not one soul was down here. I went to my secret room that none of the fledglings knew about and got a spell book that I stool from Anastasia. I was looking for a spell that could transport me to the house of night. I am sure that Zoey has the whole place covered with sons' of Erebus. So I'm going to have to get in without being seen.

Within 30 minutes I found a decent spell and I was now at the house of night. I was in front of the girls' dorm.

"Perfect" I thought out loud "Zoey and her stupid circle are always in there. Let the games begin!"

Zoey

As Aphrodite and I walked back to the gang she have a vision.

I hate it when she gets them. Not that they didn't help but because it always would shake her up and be scared out of her mind. Hell, she scared me just watching her have a vision. She was shaking like crazy. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. If you didn't know about the visions you would think that she was having a stroke. It was that bad.

She was then out of the vision. "What happened Aphrodite?" I asked trying to sound as calm as possible.

She took a deep breath. "Neferet is coming. She'll be here any minute!"

"Are you sure it's now?" I asked

"yeah. I saw the twins. There marks were filled in and they were in the same place we left them and they were wearing the outfits they are wearing now. But we weren't there. We need to hurry."

Shaunee

I could not believe I completed the change. But something was weird. I was only a 3rd former and now I'm a fully fledged vamp? Something's up. So I had to ask my twin.

"Hey twin. Do you feel like something weird is going on?"

"If you mean the fact that we were 3rd formers and now fully fledged vamps which is totally weird, then I would say something definitely weird is going on"

"my thoughts exactly twin."

Just then Zoey Stark Aphrodite and Darius came running in.

"Guys, Neferet are coming! She'll be here any minute we need to make a plan!"

"How do you know…"I started

"She's coming back?" Erin finished.

"Because I had a vision brain sharer"

"Hag from hell." Erin and I said.

"Would you guys stop it?" Zoey yelled.

"Sorry Z." the three of us said.

"What are we going to do z?" jack asked shyly. He was so sweet.

"Well, right now… I have no clue what to do. Do you guys have any ideas?"

"No" my twin and I said.

"Sorry Zoey, but no" Damien said.

Jack just shook his head.

"Nope" Aphrodite said.

Zoey looked at stark.

"I have no clue Z."

"Well… I guess we're winging it."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/n oh my goddess! Last chapter! **

Chapter 19 Zoey

I was now getting really nervous. What is Neferet got stronger. What if I can't kill her? What if she kills my friends? What if she kills me?

'Z, calm down. Everything will be fine. We will get through this. We will get through this together.' Stark thought to me.

I smiled at him. 'Thanks stark. You always know how to make me feel better' I thought back to him. I then kissed him lightly on the lips.

The twins made a gagging noise in the background.

"Could you two stop sucking face for a second?" Aphrodite sneered.

I rolled my eyes and started to think of a plan. I had nothing, but I thought it would be a good idea if we had our elements ready.

"Everyone, call your elements and prepare them. Stark do you have your bow and arrow?"

"Yepp got it right here." He said with his cocky grin.

I then heard everyone call to their elements.

I then called all the elements to me. "Air fire water earth and spirit come to me." I then felt myself lift. I looked around and saw that Shaunee was glowing and red color. Erin was glowing blue. Stevie Rae was glowing green and Damien was glowing yellow. "Wow" was all I could say. This has never happened before. I looked at myself and I was glowing a gold color. I noticed that in the color were yellow red blue and green sparkles. It was so beautiful.

But then the door busted open and Neferet walked in like she owned the place. She had this black mist all around her. Her eyes were a scarlet red. Her looked really, really evil.

"Hello Zoey. What a pleasure it is to see you again." She sneered

I didn't say anything. I just stared. The darkness seemed to increase her beauty.

Aphrodite then broke the silence. "Go to hell Neferet. No one wants you here."

Neferet hissed at Aphrodite like she was an animal hunter down her pray. She then flung herself at up.

"Wind! Don't let her near us!" I said. Wind obeyed my command and Neferet went flying across the room. Her head hit the wall. I then heard a nasty crack. Her head was busted open and there was blood everywhere. Only the blood wasn't scarlet red. It was pure black. And it smelt disgusting.

Neferet then got up like nothing was even wrong. I then got worried. 'Stark what's going on? She should have been knocked out!' I thought to Stark.

'I don't know Z.' Stark thought back.

I then flung wind at her again. But this time wind came back at me. I went across the room and hit the wall. I was ok. I hurt my wrist but that was it.

'Neferet has some kind of grad up. We need to sneak attack her.' I thought to stark who was by my side seeing if I was ok.

He nodded his head and went towards Neferet.

'What are you doing?'

'Distracting her.' He said

"Hey Neferet! Where's your lover? Oh wait. That's right! He's dead!" stark said mocking her.

'Z! Now!' Stark thought.

I looked at my friend and gave them a quick nod. Telling them to use their elements.

Everyone then whispered to themselves. Then something happened to Neferet. All at the same time, Neferet was being burned. She had water in her chocking her, making her drown. Vines were growing all around her body strangling her. And wind made a mini tornado around her sucking all available oxygen to her.

Stark then shot a couple arrows. One that went through her heart, and the other right through her skull. It looked really disturbing. I wanted to puke.

Neferet was struggling for about 15 minutes to stay alive. But then she was finally dead! And now we could all be happy and relax.

Once we made sure that she was dead we thanked our elements. Shaunee then called fire and burnt her body to ashes.

"I always wanted to do that to her!" she said.

"You said it twin!" Erin chimed in

"It's over it's finally over!" I said jumping up and down. I then hugged stark as tight as I could. Everyone then joined in, even Darius.

I then noticed the air shimmer and Nyx was standing before us.

"Hello Nyx." Stark Aphrodite and I said as if she was just another person. Everyone else freaked out and started to bow like crazy. Especially Darius.

"Hello my children. You all have done so well. I am proud of every one of you." Nyx said in her mother like tone.

"Thank you Nyx." I said to her.

"I need to go now but I would like to do one thing first." She then went to Damien and jack and put her hands on their forehead. "I bless the two of you by changing you into fully fledged vamps." She then kissed their foreheads and the yelled out in pain and fell to the floor. Nyx then left.

We all huddled around Damien and jack. In 2 minutes they were fine and had filled in and extended marks on the faces. Damien's marks were a pattern of swirls that looked like wind. And jacks marks were a series of numbers and symbols. They both were beautiful.

We all went into a group hug. We all celebrated!

Everything was back to normal. Everyone was going about their normal life. I was high priestess. Stark was an archery teacher. Damien was the replacement for Neferet's class. Jack was the computer teacher. The twins were my assistants. Stevie Rae was the red high priestess. Darius was now the leader of the sons of Erebus but spent almost all his time with Aphrodite who was now Nyx's prophetess. And everything was great!

_**The end! ….. for now!**_

**A/n well that the end! I hope you all liked it! Please comment! I want to know what you all think! This is not the end! Though it is the end of this story! Keep looking for **_**happily ever after **_**this story will be based on the celebration they had after everything was over and after that. Mostly Zoey and Stark of course! I love them! This next story will be a romance comedy! So keep looking for **_**happily ever after!**_** It will be up soon!**

**Love always**

**~francesca~**


	20. AN

**A/N **

**hey guys I know that this story is over but I decided to change the name to the sequel to…..**

"_**New Adventures**_**"**

**I hope you guys liked this story and even though it is over keep the reviews coming!**

**In this next story there are new characters!**

**New drama!**

**New friendships!**

**New relationships!**

**And New Evil!**

**Read and review!**

"_**New Adventures**_**" is now up!**

**Love always,**

**Francesca =D**

**Love you guys!**

**peace**


End file.
